Ein Kompliment
by Flauschi
Summary: Songfic! Die Marauder sind im 7. Schuljahr. Lily und James sind nicht zusammen und dann bekommt Lily einen komischen Brief.


**_Hey ihr lieben, _**_  
__nachdem ich ja jetzt meine erste FF "Looking in her eyes" beendet habe, habe ich mich gleich an was neues gestürzt, nämlich diese Songfic hier, bei der der Text allerdings herausgeschnitten ist..._****

**_Autor: _**_myself Flauschi __  
_**_Zum Inhalt: _**_Die Marauder sind im 7. Schuljahr. Lily und James sind nicht zusammen und dann bekommt Lily einen komischen Brief. __  
_**_Anmerkung: _**_Die Figuren in dieser FF gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch nichts dieser FF, außer vielleicht Lob oder Kritik, wobei ich auf beides hoffe._

**Ein Kompliment**

„_A/N: Gab da ja mal so ein Songfic-Problem...weiß nicht, ob das noch aktuell ist oder nicht, jedenfalls lass ich den Text jetzt mal hier raus, wer ihn haben möchte (besser: wissen will, was hier normalerweise steht) der soll einfach eine PN an mich schicken oder im Net suchen. Der Text ist aus dem Lied "Ein Kompliment" von den Sportfreunden Stiller)__"_

Hä? Was ist denn das? Was soll das? Wie kommt dieser Brief überhaupt auf MEIN Bett? Ok, die Frage ist echt doof... Von wem ist der Brief überhaupt? Mal gucken, vielleicht steht ja eine Unterschrift drunter...

Nein. Sehr komisch. Vielleicht hab ich ja einen heimlichen Verehrer? Ich denke aber eher, dass das ganz schön unwahrscheinlich ist... Und ER? Das ist nicht wirklich „heimlich", das weiß doch sowieso jeder an dieser Schule. Außerdem würde er wahrscheinlich einfach seinen Namen drunter schmieren und fertig. Wenn er denn sowas überhaupt machen würde...

Und wie finde ich jetzt raus, von wem der Brief ist? Aber halt was ist denn das? Da erscheint auf einmal noch was auf dem Pergamentbogen. „_Heute Abend, 22 h, Astronomieturm. Wenn du wissen willst, wer ich bin, dann musst du schon kommen. Ich warte dann dort auf dich..._"

Sollte ich? Am Ende war das irgend so ein Verrückter! Aber irgendwie interessiert mich ja jetzt doch wer mir diesen absenderlosen Brief geschickt hat...Ich denke mal ich sollte mal schauen wie ich um die Uhrzeit da hoch komme ohne erwischt zu werden.

Ah ja, ich weiß wie. Wie viel Uhr haben wir? Aha, wir haben halb neun. Abends versteht sich. Zieh ich mich um? Besser ist besser, oder? Gut, dann wollen wir mal schauen, was ich so alles im Schrank hab, ansonsten muss ich mir halt was von Alice leihen.

Ich glaub ich zieh meine dunkelblaue Jeans an...dann sieht man mich vielleicht auch nicht so schnell wenn ich durch die Gänge geh. Und eigentlich ist es auch meine schönste. Gekauft, die zieh ich an; und das hellblaue Neckholder-Top und den Hogwartsumhang drüber. Ist wahrscheinlich saukalt da oben und wir wollen doch nicht, dass ich krank werde.

xXx

So. Umgezogen hab ich mich jetzt auch, nur was mach ich jetzt die restliche Stunde? Die viertel Stunde für hochlaufen und einem möglicherweise Filch aus dem Weg gehen hab ich schon abgezogen...Lernen!

xXx

Ok, das klappt nicht. Immernoch eine dreiviertel Stunde...

Vierzig Minuten...

Oh man, kann die Zeit nicht mal schneller vergehen? Wenn wenigstens jemand aus meinem Schlafsaal da wäre. Dann wär's nicht ganz so langweilig... Aber neeeein, Alice ist ja unten im Gemeinschaftsraum oder vielleicht sogar immernoch bei Frank, ihrem Freund, und die anderen sind ja diese Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Nur Alice ist noch aus dem Schlafsaal hier da und die beschäftigt sich ja, wie gesagt, mit ihrem Freund.

Hätte ich doch auch einen... Aber vielleicht taugt ja mein „heimlicher Verehrer" was...

„Nur" noch dreißig Minuten...

xXx

Mein Gott ist auf etwas warten langweilig...

Wieder schaue ich auf meine Uhr. Oh...doch schon fünf Minuten vergangen, seit ich das letzte mal drauf geschaut habe...

Ok, ich fang jetzt an langsam bis hundert zu zählen und wieder zurück...

Also: Eins...Zwei...Drei...Vier...Fünf...Sechs...

Ich zähle und zähle und zähle und oh wunder: zähle; und schaue dann wieder auf meine Uhr: Seit dem letzten Mal drauf schauen sind weitere sieben Minuten vergangen. Also noch 18 Minuten...

Was soll ich jetzt machen? Lernen hatten wir schon, umgezogen bin ich, leicht geschminkt auch, nix getan hab ich auch schon und jetzt hab ich keine Lust mehr zu warten. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach doch jetzt schon hochgehen? Aber falls derjenige von dem ich den Brief hab dann schon da wäre, dann sähe das ja so aus als hätte ich nichts zu tun außer auf nen Turm zu schlappen und einen Unbekannten zu treffen...

Laaaaangweilig...

Sind übrigens jetzt noch 15 ½ Minuten... Vielleicht sollt ich doch schon-? Ach, das hatten wir auch schonmal... Egal jetzt... Ich geh da jetzt hoch auch wenn ich dann viel zu früh bin...

Ich steh also auf und geh zur Schlafsaaltür.

Oder sollte ich vielleicht gar nicht hochgehen?

Ach, ich geh jetzt...

So Türe auf, Lily raus, Türe zu, Treppe runter und rein in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Warum bitte grinst mich Black so unverschämt an? Sag mal weiß der was? Und da sind Remus und Pettigrew... Aber wo zum Henker ist dieser Potter?

Nicht da...komisch, aber egal. Also, weiter durch den Raum, durchs Portrait, den Korridor lang und dabei fast auf Mrs. Norris treten.

Weiterlaufen.

Moooooooooooooment!

Mrs. Norris?

MRS. NORRIS?

Scheiße, wo die ist ist auch Filch! WEG HIER!

Ich rennen schnell nach links, mehrere Treppen hoch, wobei ich mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehme. Dann noch einen Gang entlang, wobei es mich fast auf die Fresse packt, aber wenigstens ist dieses Katzenviech nicht mehr in der Nähe. Und Filch soweit ich das beurteilen kann auch nicht.

Puhhh...

Naja, jetzt bin ich fast da wo ich hinwollt und wegen der Rennaktion gerade noch früher, als ich erwartet hatte...

Ich glaube, es ist besser wenn ich oben auf dem Turm warte, als hier unten, im Korridor, in den von beiden Seiten ohne Probleme eingesehen werden kann.

Also geht's jetzt ans Treppenstufen steigen und zählen. Mach ich jedes mal, vielleicht ändert sich ja mal die Zahl? Und wenn es so sein sollte, dann sollen's doch bitte weniger werden, damit man nicht mehr so viel hoch steigen muss.

Los geht's: Eins – Zwei – Drei - ... – Dreiunddreißig – Vierunddreißig - ... – Achtundfünfzig - ... – hechel, hechel, Einundsiebzig - ...

xXx

Oooooook. Ich bin endlich oben, die Anzahl der Treppenstufen ist immernoch gleich und ich seh niemanden. Na gaaaaaanz toll... Verarschen kann ich mich alleine...

Oder ist er vielleicht noch gar nicht da? Ich lauf mal oben einmal außen herum. Ist ganz schön kalt hier auf der offenen Aussichtsplattform...

Guuuuut. Ich bin schon halb um den Turm rum und keiner ist da...anscheinend ist derjenige wirklich noch nicht hier...argh...es ist kalt Kann mal einer die Sonne anschalten? Dann wird's wenigstens warm und außerdem sieht man dann endlich mal was, weil sehen tu ich in der Dunkelheit hier ja auch nix.

Klirr.

Häh?

Da hat doch grad was geklirrt. Und zwar nicht weit weg von mir!

Ich geh noch ein Stück weiter um den Turm rum – das wird wohl meine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung, da wird einem wenigstens warm von.

Nur sehen tu ich leider noch immer nichts. Ich zücke jetzt doch endlich mal meinen Zauberstab und will ihn gerade Zaubererlike entzünden, da sehe ich ein paar Kerzen auf dem Boden stehen. Daneben liegen ein paar Rosen und eine Flasche. Nur was da drinnen ist kann ich nicht so recht entziffern von hier.

Ich knie mich also hin, damit ich die Flaschenaufschrift lesen kann.

Ok, jetzt weiß ich, dass das Champagner ist. Wer zum Henker kauft eine Flasche Champagner, lädt mich auf ein Date ein, Anonym ums noch mal zu erwähnen und ist selbst dann nicht hier?

Ein Geräusch hinter mir lässt mich erschrocken umdrehen.

Was zum?

Ein Paar Turnschuhe in schwarz, zwei Beine, die in einer dunklen Jeans stecken, ein ebenfalls dunkles Hemd, ein Grinsen, eine Brille und schwarze abstehende Haare, soweit ich das von hier unten mit Kerzenschein erkennen kann.

Mooooooooment!

Abstehende Haare? Schwarz? Brille?

Ein weiterer fast schon entsetzter Blick nach oben.

J...J...James POTTER?

"Hey Lily!" begrüßt er mich und lässt sich neben mir nieder, nachdem er eine Decke ausgebreitet hat. Er bedeutet mir mich ebenfalls darauf zu setzen. Was ich auch tue, aber in gebürtigem Abstand zu ihm. „Mich hättest du wohl am wenigsten hier erwartet oder?"

Nein, habe ich wirklich nicht. Aber mal hören, was er noch zu sagen hat.

Erst mal anscheinend nichts, denn mit einem mehr oder weniger lautem Knallen öffnet er die Flasche und schenkt zwei Gläser ein. Wo er die her hat auf einmal weiß ich nicht, wie so in letzter Zeit vieles. Als er mir eines reicht nehme ich es verdutzt an, wahrscheinlich sehe ich gerade aus wie ein Auto, wenn's bremst...

Er stößt mit mir an und schaut mir dabei verdammt tief in die Augen. Also irgendwie werde ich dabei nervös, deshalb nehm ich schnell einen Schluck von dem Champagner der sehr gut schmeckt. Ein unaufälliger Blick zur Flasche, aber leider steht sie so herum, dass ich das Etikett nicht noch mal lesen kann. Warum hab ich das nur nicht vorhin gemacht?

Nachdem ich ja die ganze Zeit immer noch nichts gesagt habe fängt jetzt wieder Potter an zu reden. „Du wunderst dich sicher, warum ich dir den Brief geschrieben habe?"

Ich kann dazu nur eins sagen: Jaaaaaaaa! Aber ich nicke trotzdem nur, er schaut mich nämlich schon wieder so fesselnd an. Ich trinke schnell noch etwas.

Also wenn ich das ab jetzt bei jedem seiner Blicke machen muss, dann dauerts nicht lange und ich bin besoffen... Aber seit wann reagiere ich auch so auf IHN?

Die ganze Zeit über haspelt er irgendwas herunter ohne dass ich etwas verstehen kann. Nur dass zwischendrin mal mein Name gefallen ist, ist mir aufgefallen, aber mehr dummerweise auch nicht.

„Pot...James!" Mir ist gerade wieder eingefallen, dass er mich vorhin auch schon Lily genannt hat und nicht wie sonst Evans, deshalb nenn ich ihn jetzt auch mal bei seinem Vornamen. Er hört auf zu faseln.

„Was willst du mir sagen? Bei deinem Gemurmel gerade hab ich nichts verstanden..." Ich meine das jetzt nicht als Vorwurf oder so, auch wenn es vielleicht so klingt.

„Ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich..."

„Ja?" Ich glaub's nicht, Potter bringt auf einmal keine geraden Sätze mehr zustande.

„Ich..."

„Ja was denn nun?"

„Jetzt lass mich halt mal ausreden Lils, sonst komm ich nie dazu mich bei dir wegen den ganzen Streichen zu entschuldigen, dazu dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, dazu dich um eine Chance zu bitten und dazu mich von Turm zu stürzen, weil du mich wahrscheinlich gleich umbringst!"

Na also, geht d...

Stille.

Er guckt mich an, als würde ich gleich wie eine Furie auf ihn losgehen und ich denke mal ich sehe aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Mund auf, Mund zu.

„Also..." piepse ich los und räuspere mich dann erst mal. Mit der Stimme komme ich echt nicht weit. „Also, das mit dem vom Turm stürzen kannst du lassen, die Entschuldigung ist dankend angenommen, die Chance...von mir aus..."

Er hatte mir oder auch sonst niemandem vorher gesagt, dass er mich lieben würde und so wie er mich anschaut glaube ich ihm das sogar, warum auch immer. Aber...was zum Henker soll ich darauf jetzt antworten?

Anscheinend sehe ich ihn etwas panisch an, denn er sagt leise: „Auf das eine musst du mir keine Antwort geben...ich versteh schon, dass du nichts von mir willst und mich nicht liebst..."

Irrtum mein Lieber, nur wird mir das gerade erst beim Anblick deiner Augen in denen ich mich heute schon fast zweimal verloren hätte klar.

Er bemerkt, dass ich ihn anstarre, bemerkt den direkten Blick in seine Augen und komischerweise macht es mir nichts aus, dass er von all dem bemerkt und dass ich mich jetzt wirklich in diesen braunen Augen verliere, die mich liebevoll aber zugleich traurig ansehen.

Ich stelle mein Glas zur Seite, es klirrt ein wenig dabei und ich rutsche näher zu ihm. Er bemerkt das ebenfalls was ich da mache und sieht mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Muss schon komisch sein...das Mädchen, dass ihn angeblich die ganze Zeit nicht ausstehen kann kommt auf einmal angekrochen und ist kurz davor sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen. Aber das weiß er ja noch nicht.

Mit meinem Zeigefinger deute ich ihm an näher zu kommen, was er auch (zögerlich) tut. Er denkt wohl jetzt käme die Rache.

„Komm näher!" sag ich jetzt doch und wirklich, er kommt noch näher. Mit anderen Worten er sitzt jetzt direkt neben mir und sieht mich inzwischen verwirrt und hoffnungsvoll an. Was denkt der sich, dass ich ihn gleich abknutsche oder was? Recht hat der Herr!

Das nächste, was ich noch weiß ist, dass ich ihn am Hemdkragen näher ziehe und sich unsere Lippen langsam aber sicher nähern. Bis er den kleinen Zwischenraum dazwischen noch ein wenig schneller überquert hat und wir uns zärtlich küssen.

Ich bemerke, wie er leicht die Lippen öffnet und meine mit seiner Zungenspitze anstupst. Als hätte ich darauf gewartet dauert es nur einen Teil einer Sekunde, bis ich ebenfalls meine Lippen öffne und unsere Zungen sich zu zärtlichen und doch leidenschaftlichen Spiel treffen.

Wow. Der Kerl versteht was hiervon, warum hab ich mich nicht früher auf ihn eingelassen?

Was auch immer mich da die ganze Zeit geritten hat, es soll verschwinden und nie mehr wieder kommen. Ich liebe diesen gutaussehenden Kerl, ganz egal wie es vorher war. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn liebe. Und das sage ich ihm auch!

„Ich liebe dich, James Potter!"

„Und ich dich, Lily Evans!"

Na dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt und die Knutscherei kann weiter gehen...und hoffentlich auch noch länger so anhalten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird daraus sogar irgendwann noch mehr!

**THE END**

_Das, war's, meine erste (und bisher auch einzige) One-Shot... __  
__Würde gerne eure Meinung dazu hören und wissen ob ich One-Shot's lassen soll und mich an was anderes halten soll oder nicht oder wie auch immer. _

_Liebe Grüße, __  
__Flauschi_


End file.
